


Introduction to Family

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story Per Fandom [20]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: I have been binging on Community all week and I am absolutely hooked right now. So I thought... I'd write a cute little Abed/Annie piece because why not? So please excuse if it's even slightly out of character; it always takes me awhile to get used to writing new characters.**UPDATES: I have officially finished watching Community (I was held back from finishing the show due to a long-lasting power outage this week) and am also working on a longer piece about the show.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Series: A Story Per Fandom [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Introduction to Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have been binging on Community all week and I am absolutely hooked right now. So I thought... I'd write a cute little Abed/Annie piece because why not? So please excuse if it's even slightly out of character; it always takes me awhile to get used to writing new characters.
> 
> **UPDATES: I have officially finished watching Community (I was held back from finishing the show due to a long-lasting power outage this week) and am also working on a longer piece about the show.

"I'm pregnant."

With two little words, Abed's body went still as his mind began to race. He'd heard those words before; they triggered several memories from college as well as memories of several TV shows and movies. In the latter, he tended to watch as several months were compressed into a few short hours or were merely forgotten until convenience called upon the fact. And at school, it had rarely involved him, not too close, at least. But now, he _was_ involved, quite heavily so.

After all, he was the father.

"Abed?" a soft, timid voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you for real?" he asked his wife, not bothering to move from his current position, "or is this the start of another roleplay? A rather strange one?"

Annie laughed softly, moving to sit on the armrest right next to him. "Yes. To the 'I'm for real' part."

She began gently, slowly carding her fingers through his dark hair, hoping the offered silence was just contemplation and wouldn't end in mass panic. But the more time that passed, the more worried she grew. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes his way of thinking and acting, of just processing things, it really worried her.

After one more moment, she ventured to ask: "Abed? Is... Is something wrong?"

Finally, he moved, shaking his head a little before glancing back at Annie. Slowly, a small smile formed on his face. He reached to gently take her free hand in his, holding it tightly in both of his. She glanced down at their hands before meeting his gaze again.

She blinked in surprise. "Abed... Are those _tears?"_

"... Maybe."

Annie gave one short laugh before maneuvering herself a little so that she was in his lap. Abed smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest. He loved getting to hold her, to be near her. She was quiet, warm against his body.

He studied her silently. She had been a part of his family for years, a family that had been formed around a big square table in a community college study room... It was still somewhat odd to think that she was actually a part of his _family_ now. And now...

"A baby," he said softly, nearly reverting to his former train of thought.

Annie nodded a little, watching him. And then her eyes widened a little as he pulled her in and kissed her.

After a moment, he pulled back, just enough for their foreheads to remain touching. "I love you, Annie Edison."

She smiled sweetly at him, again reaching to touch his hair. "And I love you, Abed."


End file.
